


Cookies We Have Not

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro must make a choice between the Force and the Dark Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies We Have Not

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 08-14-2008

“Resist you must,” Master Yoda told him. “The Dark Side brings nothing but sorrow, it does.”

The Sith lord smiled at him. “If you want me to refute his words, I won’t.”

He glared. “Then why should I join you?”

Dark Lord Yeong-Ha smirked. “We have… cookies.”

“Fight the temptation you must!” Master Yoda insisted. “Nothing for you, there is.”

“But,” he wavered, looking between the Sith and his master. “Cookies?”

“Yes,” Dark Lord Yeong-Ha cajoled.

“What kind?”

“Double chocolate chip.”

“Seriously?”

Master Yoda shook his head. “Lost him, we have,” he whispered sadly.

Dark Lord Yeong-Ha handed Yashiro a double chocolate chip cookie and said triumphantly, “Welcome to the Dark Side.”


End file.
